


Infidelity (Or How to Fuck Up An Already Failing Marriage)

by orphan_account



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Infidelity, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a failing marriage by age forty had always been top on my priority list, thought Mark. It seems I accomplish everything I want in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity (Or How to Fuck Up An Already Failing Marriage)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether this will be continued or finished or whatever, but I've had infidelity fic in my head for a while, so yep.
> 
> Warnings: Infidelity, anal sex, semi-dirty talk.

_Having a failing marriage by age forty had always been top on my priority list_ , thought Mark. _It seems I accomplish everything I want in life._ He laughed quietly to himself, and his friend Jack—who was sat next to him on the couch with a beer in his hand—shot him a quizzical look. _Ah, yes. Get married to a woman who turns out to be about as lovely as a thorn in my ass and get kicked out of my own damn house and wind up in an apartment the size of a breadbox. I’m living the dream._

“What’re you laughin’ about so cheerfully over there?” Jack asked. He took another swig from his beer and his lips made a popping sound when they released the mouth of the bottle.

“Oh, just thinking about the _joys_ in life right now.” Jack snorted and Mark drained the end of his drink.

“Tell me about it,” Jack muttered. Mark shuffled to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers. “Your wife kicked you out and I wish mine fuckin’ would.”

The carbonation hissed as Mark opened his new bottle. He clinked it with Jack’s. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

* * *

 

Mark and Jack always wound up talking about the strangest things when they were drunk, and tonight was no exception. This time around, they were talking about sex—no surprise—but instead of the usual, boys were the subject of the evening.

“Wait a fuckin’ minute here,” Jack said, holding up his hands. He was curled up against the arm of the couch facing Mark, who was semi-sprawled out on the opposite end.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, dude,” Mark interjected and Jack flipped him the two-finger salute.

“You made out with Danny? What the fuck? When did this happen? _Where was I_?” Danny was one of their long time friends that they went to college with.

“I’m not your tracker, genius. I don’t know where you were.” Mark brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. “We were in his dorm room and there was a bong and the rest is history.”

“Dude!” Jack was incredulous. “Why didn’t you tell me this?”

“Jack, when you’re high, all you think about is how nice everything is and where you can find Cheetos and peanut butter.” The Irishman snorted. “I dunno why I didn’t tell you.” He shrugged.

“Did you guys fuck?” Jack looked far too excited for the conversation that they were having.

“Pfft, no,” Mark said. He tilted his head back and stared at the white ceiling. “The only dude I’d ever fuck would be you, to be honest.” Mark held his breath for a second. He could blame it on the alcohol, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t true. When he looked back up, Jack had a wicked glint in his eye.

“Oh, really?” Mark swallowed—his mouth had gone abnormally dry. He nodded, and Jack pounced.

He could taste the beer on Jack’s breath and feel the erection pressed against his crotch and hear Jack’s moans as he rocked their hips together. Jack left whispers of his lips and shadows of his teeth all along the expanse of Mark’s neck; the melodic sound of Mark’s low moans filled the small apartment. Jack tugged the waistband of Mark’s sweatpants down and was surprised to find that he was sans underwear.

“How often do you go commando, Fischbach?” Jack asked. He wrapped his hand around Mark’s cock and stroked it.

Mark grinned and rolled his hips against his friend’s hand. He kicked off his pants and they tumbled to the floor. Jack pulled his own pants and boxers off, and proceeded to stroke both of their cocks together. Mark groaned deep in his chest. “ _Fuck_.”

Two fingers pressed against his lips. “Suck.”

He moaned again and sucked the digits between his lips. He locked eyes with Jack as he swirled his tongue around his fingers and Jack hissed when his cock twitched. He pulled his fingers free and pressed them against Mark’s hole.

“Next time I’ll have to put your mouth to a different use,” Jack said while he slowly worked one finger in past the protesting muscles. Mark whimpered and closed his eyes.

“Can’t wait,” he said throatily. He breathed deeply through his nose while Jack worked him. It burned and it felt incredibly odd, but the feeling of being stretched was pleasurable. He yelped when Jack grazed his prostate. “There’s lube in the coffee table.” Jack quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Shut up and just grab it.” Jack muttered something about Mark being a ‘dirty old man’ while he grabbed the bottle and Mark smacked his arm. “Be quiet and fuck me already.”

Jack slicked himself up. Slowly, he pushed in. He swore quietly. “You’re so fucking tight.” Mark rolled his hips and Jack began to move.

Mark stroked his cock in time with Jack’s thrusts. “So… good,” he murmured. “Faster, goddamnit.” He arched his back up and shoved one of the couch pillows underneath him. The change of angle allowed Jack to move even deeper. Jack planted his hands on either side of Mark’s head and leaned down to kiss at his neck again. Mark turned his head to the side to give Jack more access and the white-gold of Jack’s wedding band flashed across his vision. He was appalled when he found that he really didn’t care that they both wore a wedding band at the moment.

Mark cried out when Jack hit his prostate again. “Right there, fuck.” His voice was raspy. “God, yes, fuck me just like that.” Mark’s body flushed with heat when Jack growled low in his throat. He bit down on Mark’s shoulder and Mark hummed in pleasure.

It only took a few more moments for Mark’s orgasm to hit and he came with a loud shout of Jack’s name, his cum shooting across his blue t-shirt. Jack came seconds later with a low moan against Mark’s neck. He pulled out and laid across Mark.

There was silence save for the television and the heavy breathing of the two men on the couch. After a minute, Mark started laughing. Jack looked at him, confused.

“The fuck you laughin’ for, idiot?” he asked. “I just fucked the hell out of you and you’re _laughing_?”

“That’s exactly why I’m laughing,” Mark said. Giggles continued to escape his lips. “My best friend just came in my ass and it’s hilarious.” Jack found himself giggling too.

“We’re drunk as hell.”

“Not too drunk to remember this in the morning,” Mark pointed out.

“Do you not want to remember it?” Jack asked quietly. Mark turned to face Jack. Their noses almost touched.

“I’d like to remember it, yeah,” Mark said. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. “What about you?”

“It was a helluva lot better than anything I’ve gotten lately, that’s for damn sure,” he grumbled, sounding resentful. He sighed. “Am I the worst husband ever if I said that I didn’t regret this?”

“Probably,” Mark said bluntly, and Jack smacked his bicep. “I don’t regret it either though, so we both belong to the Bad Husband Club.”

“If this is what meetings are like, I think I might become a full-fledged member.” Mark rolled his eyes and shoved on Jack.

“Get off me you big buffoon.” Jack slid onto the floor where he shimmied his jeans back on. “My shirt is covered in jizz and I need to change it.”

“There’s also jizz on your couch,” Jack pointed out, and he laughed when Mark groaned in consternation. “I’ll scrub it while you scrub yourself.” Mark flipped him the bird and hobbled to his bedroom.

This was the beginning of a very strange change in their relationship, that was for damn sure.

Mark didn’t know whether to be overjoyed or concerned.

He settled for both.


End file.
